Love in Death
by chocolate3271
Summary: Ryan and Natalia get into a suspect chase one of them doesn't get out alive. Will love survive even in death ? R/N


**The next chapter of the Accident is almost done please enjoy this story and review.**

Natalia paced up and down the white waiting room of Miami General Hospital. Her mind blocking out the noises of the busy hospital. The shouts of doctor's, the constant beeping of machines. The constant clack of the receptionist's constant typing and the gurgle of the intercom were all things that were blocked. All Natalia could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears, Natalia's mind replayed the horrific event over and over again.

It was a simple suspect pick up for their latest case. Ryan and Natalia had pulled up to the fishing dock were they had been told they could find them him. They walked up and asked his name. The suspect getting scared ran away pushing obstacles in their path. Natalia had ran straight after him while Ryan cut around. Natalia was almost caught up to the suspect when she spotted the gun tucked into the back of his pants. Natalia tried to warn Ryan who was waiting behind a wall ready to jump out but, it was too late. The suspect had pulled his gun and fired two bullets into Ryan's chest.

Ryan had fallen to the ground blood spreading across his yellow shirt. Natalia dropped to her knees by Ryan and pressed her hands into the blood flowing from his chest. Ryan couldn't breathe red blood formed on his lips threatening to spill over his lips. He stared into Natalia's captivating brown eyes as she whispered he was going to be alright. A patrol officer had called an ambulance and it had arrived. Natalia climbed in on the bench and watched them try to save Ryan.

After a 5 hours of waiting a doctor finally came out in bloody green scrubs. " Are Natalia Boa Vista.?' He asked me. " Yes." She replied. " I'm sorry we did all we could but Mr Wolfe died on the table. I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor said. Natalia was shocked into silence. She couldn't find the words to say. " We found this in his pocket." The doctor said handing Natalia a letter in a sealed envelope. _ To Natalia _was written on the front. On the back he printed **only to be open in the event of my death,** Natalia took the letter and walked out of that hospital. Natalia didn't get in her car she just kept walking. Natalia kept walking until she reached the beach. Natalia sat down in the sand staring out into the ocean. She stared at the letter in my hand. she finally open and read the letter inside.

_Dear Natalia,_

_If you are reading this than the inevitable has happened. I have died. I just needed you to know how much I cared about and how much I needed you. When I first saw that day. The new girl lost and confused and lost but extremely beautiful. I fell for you hard. Natalia I love you. Right from the moment you shook my hand to the first crime scene. I still loved when the mole incident. I didn't think I would but I still did. I was mad at first but when I looked into your eyes the anger flew out the window. I only went for Molly because I couldn't have you. I really thought I had let you go when I liked Samantha but in the bar that night when you told all those things I fell right back in love with you. I tried other girls but no one could compare. I looked at the other girls I would compare them to you and it would hurt because it wasn't you. It hurt more and more everyday because I loved you and couldn't let go. Do you remember when I told about my dancing date with the girl from forensic engineering but I didn't remember how to dance. You laughed and took my hand and let me wrap my arms around you and I danced around the DNA lab. You laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. I never wanted to let go of you that night. Your eyes sparkled brighter than the stars. I just wanted to hold you and never let go. When I tried to ask you I failed. It broke my heart to see you in love with some one else. I remember the one time when both our dates canceled and we went on walk on the beach under the stars. You held my hand as we walked under the stars and we sat on the beach and just watched the waves for the entire evening. I was busy watching the waves to noticed you had fallen asleep on my chest. I didn't want to move you so I just held you in my arms. You don't know this but I kissed you the cheek. I know it was stupid but I love you so much love took over. I carried you across the beach and home. I apologize for many things but I can't apologize for loving you. _

_I love you,_

_Ryan_

Natalia had tears racing down her cheeks. She loved Ryan so much and now he was gone. Natalia had no idea how much Ryan had loved her. She walked a little further to where they had sat the night. Natalia sat down and watched the waves wishing Ryan was there to hold her tight.

**That was really sad. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


End file.
